borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:PS3 - For Trades
Hey everyone Just turned Lvl 61 and I'm looking for some Lvl 61 weapons/gear. I have some legendaries and pearlescents that I can trade with. My PSN is th3m4in3v3nt1. I'll keep updating the list of what I have/trade away. Message me and hopefully we can work on the trades.' '[http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Sawbar '] Here's what I'm looking for Shredifier (any element) Conference Call (any element) Infinity (any element) Norfleet -- any Legendary Shield Here's what I have Pearlescents -- all Lvl 61 Unforgiven Butcher (shock and corrosive ) Avenger (shock) Sawbar Stalker (slag and shock) Bearcat Storm Legendaries -- Everything is Lvl 61 unless otherwise noted Legendary Hunter Maggie Lyuda (corrosive) Storm Front Gunerang Quasar Pandemic Striker The Bee Flakker Fire Bee KerBlaster (60) Rolling Thunder Sledge's Shotgun (corrosive) Thunderball Fists Slagga (??) Legendary Mechromancer Logan's Gun Pyrophobia Fastball (Corrosive and Explosive) Veruc Madhous! (vanilla and corrosive) Thunderball Fists Bonus Package Emperor Fastball Gub Invader (corrosive) Legendary Psycho Legendary Berserker Legendary Soldier Legendary Mechromancer Legendary Siren Norfleet (explosive) Pitchfork (corrosive and slag) Unkempt Harold Crapload of Ancient E-tech Relics Th3main3v3nt1 (talk) 21:33, April 12, 2013 (UTC) '''I have a lv61 Volcano I belive and a Vanilla CC. Do you have a lv61 Homing StormFront? Also The Bitchs is none-elemental right? I think it would help if the things that arent 61 were labeled as such :/ 'Hollow19 (talk) 08:30, April 13, 2013 (UTC)' ''I'm interested in that Volcano, and nope, the Bitch is non-elemental and i only have a lvl56 rubberized Storm Front. Sorry, about the not labeling, I didn't have time yesterday. Let me know if there's anything else you might want. ''Th3main3v3nt1 (talk) 22:51, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Alright, I still have the Volcano & a Fire CC I believe. What are the Prefixes on your Kerablaster and Thunderball Fists? Hollow19 (talk) 03:13, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I have a slag Conference Call, but it's Lv 57... also have a 61 Unforgiven, if you want to uplevel the one you got.DiabloVic (talk) 20:55, April 15, 2013 (UTC) @Hollow It's a Nasty KerBlaster (D: 120,274 / A: 90.6 / FR: 2.3 / RS: 3.7 / Mag: 24 ) and I have the Elegant (D: 40,043 / A: 95.4 / FR: 2.5 / RS: 2.1 / Mag: 11 / Electrocute: 19,779 / Chance: 19.2% ) and Punctilious (D: 43,778 / A: 95.4 / FR: 2.5 / RS: 2.3 / Mag: 11 / Electrocute: 19,779 / Chance: 19.2% ) Thunderball Fists. I also have a level 61 Storm Front but its rubberized. @Diablo, I would lke that Unforgiven, is there anything you'd want? Th3main3v3nt1 (talk) 06:31, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I would like to have trade for Borderlands 2 items. I have : (61) Infinity (corrosive) (61) Conference call (61) VOLCANO (Incendiary) (61) Shredifier (Shock) And I want: (61) Butcher (shock) (61) Avenger (shock) (61) Butcher (corrosive) (61) Logan's Gun (Incendiary) Szekit10 (talk) 07:49, April 22, 2013 (UTC) @Szekit10, I'll take the Infinity, the Shredifier and the Volcano for all four of my guns I'll be online tomorrow, 11:30PM Pacific Time, 4/22/13 Th3main3v3nt1 (talk) 09:17, April 22, 2013 (UTC) @Th3main3v3nt1, I may not online at that moment, but will online during 5AM-9AM Pacific Time. BTW, I've added you already.Szekit10 (talk) 07:22, April 23, 2013 (UTC) @Szekit10, I'll be on at 5AM Th3main3v3nt1 (talk) 10:40, April 23, 2013 (UTC) @Th3main3v3nt1, My friend may online (11:30PM Pacific Time) tomorrow. his PSN: '''sin_yeungSzekit10 (talk) 06:38, April 25, 2013 (UTC)' Hello. Would you be interested in procuring a higher level Unforgiven Pealesceant pistol in trade for your level 61 Slagga? Stats of said (Straigh Shootin') Unforgiven: 78813 DMG, 98.8 ACRCY, 2.2 ROF, 1.8 RELDSPD, 8 Mag Size My PSN : Crapberries101 Qw3rty! (talk) 03:58, April 27, 2013 (UTC) :Redacted, some one traded me a higher level Slagga for my 58 storm. Qw3rty! (talk) 07:50, April 28, 2013 (UTC) :@ Szekit10 Think You can hook me up with your Infinity? @ Th3main3v3nt1 Still looking for a CC? I have a Fire CC, Volcano, lv60 Shredefier and plenty legendary Shields. Sham, neogenarator, The Bee, Transformer etc. Im interested in your Butcher (Corrosive & Shock) , the KerBlaster and the Inifity pistol if you ever made the trade with Szekit Hollow19 (talk) 07:48, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :@ Qw3rty! I did do that trade with Szekit10 so I got that Infinity if you want it. I'm interested in the Sham and the Fire CC. I updated the list so I got more in case you want other stuff besides the Butchers, KerBlaster and Infinity. Let me know Th3main3v3nt1 (talk) 07:11, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :@Th3main3v3nt1 We can meet up when ever you want, tho i just tried adding you but your Friend list is full. I'll throw in a Fire cc and Sham, I have a None-elemental Infinity if you want... sandly i dont have anything else you might be looking for. I know its more than i can offer but Im interested In the both Butchers, Norflleet, Corrosive Infinity & Legendary berserker Class mod Hollow19 (talk) 17:05, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :@Hollow19 what's your username? is it Hollow19? I'm going to delete some people to make some space but I'll try to add you too. :@Th3main3v3nt1 Yea thats my PsnHollow19 (talk) 02:27, May 7, 2013 (UTC)